Peyote (Nibby)
Peyote is a small SandWing princess for the RP Iridescent. She is played by Nibby. Appearance Peyote, despite being a sweet lil fellow, is surprisingly lanky and long legged. She carries proudly her long, long legs and swirling tail, and thin neck that creases and juts out into a head too big for her body. Despite her odd proportions, she carries a sort of confidence that contrasts with her awkward stance and makes up for it. Overall, she has rather muted colors and tones, and lacks shining whitish gold, rich creamy bronze, or earthy browns some other royal sandWings have. Most of her scales are a very light cool cream, like a swallowtail butterfly but less yellow, woth an even lighter belly. All over her neck, sides, tail, and face, she has clusters and clouds of tiny stipples, a grayish bluish purplish shade, in cloud like clusters. They don't exactly move with her body, and look almost painted on, if they weren't so light and muted. Her eyes, despite being rather soft and thick but almond shaped, are likely the brightest color on her body. They are cool cyan, leaning more towards teal than green, and have delicate lashes. Underneath, she has puffy, rosy warm-pink cheeks. She has pronounced SandWing cheekbones and looks very much like a stereotype of her tribe, despite her large and rounded features. When she was one year old, she was gifted a thick bronze bangle with a few thin golden bracelets. She places these all over her arms. She sometimes wears a multi strand african-stlye necklace with bright colors. Personality Peyote was never able to fully develop socially and emotionally, due to being kept in one nursery during the critical development years. She developed many anxieties, phobias, and sensory processing disorders due to the queen's constant lurking presence behind her. She has a hard time interacting with other dragons her age, and is often overexcited and too eager when she does meet a potential friend, which turns many dragons away. She gets overwhelmingly attached to whatever she does know-- her brother, especially. However, Peyote is not incapable of learning to love, and many sweet dragons fall in love with her sensitive personality but silly nature. Although she doesn't always get them, she loves the idea of jokes and tries to be funny in any way she can. History Peyote was born to Queen Vanish, the possibly evil SandWing queen. All her sisters had been killed off slowly, some on hatching, and others as soon as Vanish could get to them. Eventually, this news started to leak and Vanish pinned the blame on her son, Ferret, whenever it came up. But she knew that with the way Ferret acted so delicately around the newest egg, and the way he showered the princess with love before she was even born, that she couldn't accuse him this time. Due to this, she left Ferret alone, and made sure that her newest daughter stayed in the hatchery for as long as possible, without any connection to other dragons except for servants. She didn't want the princess getting any ideas of overthrowing, so made sure that servants occasionally belittled the princess. Abilities She has little abilities now-- she's never had the opportunity to test out her skills as of now and can barely fly as is. She has extremely concentrated venom, considering she is of royal blood, but never uses it and is unaware. She has delicate little talons, with nubby claws, and is adept at weaving and maneuvering with her hands. Trivia * She was made for the roleplay Iridescent, but I really like her now and I plan on using her in it's revival. * She's a bit oblivious to her surroundings, and is always bumping into people. * For years, she ate the same lunch: two sun-dried lizards, a deep-fried tarantula, some chia sage and aloe vera dipping sauce, and a prickly pear for desert. * Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SandWings Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+